


Chased

by Merfilly



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A "Deleted" Scene?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Chased

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](https://babyanimalgifs.tumblr.com/post/620677333443084288/jurassic-park-deleted-scene-via) (includes a video)

"Really? We're running from an overgrown turtle!" Lex complained.

"That's an ankylosaurus! That upper layer is all fused bone and the tail can swing real fast!" Tim yelled back at her. 

"Can you both quiet down a little?" Alan snapped at the children. Trust them to find a working jeep… and then pick up an amorous dinosaur. "It is a plant eater, but I think it wants a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, if they really are all girls here."

"Ewww!" both children said in unison, and at least it did shut them up while Alan tried to find a way back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
